West
by Keiian
Summary: "Me trae recuerdos a la mente" fue lo que le dijo Toshiro a Karin, pensando en Hinamori. Pero él ya no asocia algo tan significativo como el crepúsculo a Momo, sino a esa Kurosaki, una chica que conoció un día cualquiera. Pero que recuerda perfectamente.


¿Qué tal, mundo? Yo aquí, publicando mi primer fic de Bleach. Aunque mi pareja favorita sea el Ichiruki, amo con todas las letras la pareja de Toshiro y Karin. Y aquí está mi pequeño aporte, que espero que les guste, y con el que empiezo mi trayectoria en este fandom que me encanta :)

Contiene spoilers del final del capítulo 459 y fue escrito antes de saber que Toshiro iría al mundo humano, así que en el fic él no se moverá de la Sociedad de Almas.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de Kubo Tite; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>West<strong>

Él lo recuerda perfectamente. Ese día tan intranscendente en su larga vida de Shinigami, tan poco importante comparado a la inminente guerra de invierno; ese día era, tal vez, uno de los que recordaba con más nitidez de ese período de tiempo en el que estuvo en el mundo humano.

Suspira, acomodado en la entrada de la casa de su abuela en el Distrito 1 del Rukongai. Está mirando atentamente el atardecer y su mirada turquesa se encuentra distante, muy distante, reflejando fielmente que él no está realmente allí en esos momentos.

No, Hitsugaya Toshiro ni siquiera está en la Sociedad de Almas, sino en el mundo humano, en aquella ciudad llena de reiatsus, contemplando el atardecer junto a una niña de doce años que le insiste para que la ayudara a ganar un partido de fútbol que no le interesaba.

Nunca entendió muy bien por qué. Por qué no recuerda mejor la batalla contra los Arrancar, que se presenta en su memoria de forma difusa y sólo hay algunas escenas que recuerda con precisión; por qué le resulta tan difícil rememorar el momento en que despertó de la inconsciencia y escuchó el llanto incesante de Matsumoto. En cambio, ¿cómo es posible que retuviera perfectamente sus escasos momentos con esa chica, con esa Kurosaki?

Kurosaki Karin. Sí, la recuerda muy bien. Una chiquilla de doce años independiente y sarcástica que no dejaba de llamarlo por su primer nombre, igual que su hermano, y lo tomaba como un chico de primaria. Que amaba el fútbol lo suficiente para pedirle a un desconocido como él que la ayudara a ganar un partido contra unos chicos de secundaria más preparados que ella misma.

Sin embargo, no era eso de ella lo que más recordaba.

A veces se sorprende rememorando ese momento, cuando ella se le acercó para reiterar su petición de que jugara en su partido y le preguntó por qué siempre iba a ese lugar.

—Me trae recuerdos a la mente —respondió él simplemente. Ella lo había mirado con extrañeza y preguntado cuántos años tenía.

Claro, ella no sabía que él es mucho mayor de lo que aparentan su estatura y su juvenil apariencia. No sabe que, durante muchas tardes, años atrás, cuando era un niño, se sentaba en el mismo lugar que ahora junto a Hinamori y contemplaban cómo el sol se escondía por el oeste.

Cuando conoció a Karin, Hinamori aún estaba en vías de recuperación del intento de asesinato de Aizen y él no dejaba de pensar con cierta opresión en el pecho cómo ella lo había atacado, pensando que él había asesinado a Aizen. Era doloroso y los sentimientos que le provocaban eran confusos. No dejaba de preguntarse si no se estaría enamorando de su amiga más antigua y ver el atardecer le hacía recordar esas tardes de su infancia.

Pero Karin le había arrancado esos pensamientos de la mente cuando, luego de que intentara irse para acabar con un Hollow cercano, ella lo tomó del brazo y le dijo que no fuera por allí. Él todavía no sabía que era hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo y despertó su curiosidad.

Por eso, cuando ella le preguntó si iría al entrenamiento del día siguiente, dio una respuesta ambigua y no una negativa rotunda.

La había estado mirando sin que ella se diera cuenta (que era lo mismo que espiar, pero antes muerto que darle la razón a Matsumoto), pero ella parecía llevar una vida de lo más normal.

Suspira nuevamente, volviendo al presente brevemente sólo para ver el descenso del sol. Pero los recuerdos lo vuelven a arrastrar.

Había ido al dichoso partido para liquidar sus sospechas sobre que ella poseyera algo de reiatsu. Sólo eso y volvería a cumplir con sus funciones en el mundo de los vivos. Pero entonces vio la herida en la pierna de Karin, su determinación a seguir jugando, sus ganas de ganar, y, sencillamente, no pudo dejarla en la estocada. Tuvo que ayudarla.

Además, como si esos idiotas pudieran ganarle a un Capitán del Gotei 13.

Luego llegó el Hollow, el enfrentamiento y la mirada conmocionada de Karin sobre él. Ella lo había abordado inmediatamente, preguntando por su hermano mayor. Recuerda su sorpresa al descubrir que ella era la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo y cómo pensó que eso lo explicaba todo.

Aún le escoce un poco no haberle sabido responder a Karin sobre el paradero de su hermano, pero piensa que, al menos, consiguió animarla un poco. Ella no tardó mucho en sonreír nuevamente después de eso y se había reído en su cara cuando lo llamó niño de primaria a pesar de saber que tenía subordinados.

Cuando se despidió de ella, se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba ocultando por el oeste.

No, él nunca entendió por qué ese día lo sigue recordando perfectamente. Había sido un día insignificante. O quizá no, ya que siempre lo recuerda.

—Shiro-chan —lo llama una dulce voz a sus espaldas. Él se da vuelta para descubrir a Hinamori sonriéndole suavemente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él devuelve su mirada al horizonte.

—Nada en especial —responde con indiferencia, sintiendo cómo Hinamori se sienta a su lado.

Ella también contempla el cielo anaranjado.

—Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños y comíamos sandías mientras atardecía? —pregunta ella, sonriendo ante los recuerdos infantiles—. Yo aún pienso en eso cuando salgo a ver el atardecer, ¿tú no, Shiro-chan?

Oh, si se lo hubiera preguntado meses atrás, la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa, indudablemente. Pero él ya no asocia el crepúsculo a Hinamori Momo.

—Sí —miente.

Nunca le miente a su mejor amiga, pero ¿cómo explicarle que, cuando ve el atardecer, deja de lado todos esos recuerdos junto a ella, que la conoce desde siempre, para decirle que piensa en Kurosaki Karin, una humana que conoció un día cualquiera?

Hinamori sonríe dulcemente, conmovida. Ambos contemplan el cielo en silencio, pensando en cosas distintas. Entonces, ella repara en lo que está a los pies de su amigo.

— ¿Qué es eso, Shiro-chan? —pregunta con curiosidad.

Él mira hacia abajo y esboza una leve sonrisa.

—Es un balón de fútbol —responde sencillamente, comenzando a juguetear con los pies con el objeto.

— ¿Un objeto del mundo de los vivos? Qué raro eres, Shiro-chan —ríe Hinamori.

—Es Capitán Hitsugaya —la corrige él, sin darle importancia a lo demás—. ¿Cómo fue la reunión de tenientes?

—Bueno, es muy conveniente que Kuchiki-san sea teniente, ya que ayuda mucho —responde—. ¿Sabes que pronto irá al mundo humano para devolverle sus poderes a Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿No crees que sea genial?

—Sí —responde escuetamente.

—Pronto lo tendremos por aquí nuevamente —sonríe Momo. Se percata de la repentinamente fija mirada de su mejor amigo en el atardecer, como si pretendiera atravesarlo con su mirada de hielo—. ¿Sucede algo, Shiro-chan?

—No —responde él rápidamente, poniéndose en pie—. Volvamos al Seiretei. Ya está anocheciendo.

—Claro.

Cuando abandonan la casa de su abuela, se da vuelta una última vez para mirar el cielo. Sonríe levemente y sigue su camino junto a Hinamori. Quién sabe, piensa, quizás hasta vuelva a ver a Karin pronto.

* * *

><p>Sé que es corto, pero a mí me gusta xD. Y espero que a ustedes mucho más, claro.<p>

Un beso, Keiian.


End file.
